ZeldaSupernatural parody
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Dean ended up in Hyrule? Warning: If you've never seen the show supernatural, then don't even click on it. May cause brain damage and disturbing images...hehe.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: If you've never seen the show Supernatural, then this won't make any sense to you so you might as well not read it. That is a warning.)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Supernatural, or the Tellitubbies.

Link was walking home through Hyrule field one day when he saw the strangest looking monster! It was like a huge black metal bug. It was spinning out of control and then it ran into a tree. Two really cute guys in plaid shirts and leather jackets got out, looking dazed. As Link neared them, the really short one started laughing and pointing at him.

"Dude, Sammy, look at that guy wearing that dress with tights! Who the hell wears tights under a dress. HAHAHAHA!"

"Dean…umm, where are we?" Sam asked looked around REALLY SCARED.

"Sam, I think we're in Tellitubbie land." Dean was serious as he said this.

"You guys are in Hyrule." Link added.

Sam giggled really loudly like a girl. "Yeah, Dean, do you see any bunches of rabbits around?"

All of a sudden the Impala started talking. "Hey Dean! I love you!" Then the '67 CHEVROLET IMPALA blew up.

"My '67 Impala!" Dean ran up to the ashes and ate them. "oh baby…"

"What was that thing?"

Dean snarled and turned around with ashes all over his mouth. "IT WAS MY '67 CHEVROLET IMPALA, YOU ASS CRACK!"

"Oh." Link decided he would go see Zelda and tell her about this. "I'm gonna go see the Princess. Catch you guys later."

"The princess?" Dean went back to normal and stood up. "Is she hot?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Take me there freaky dude!" Dean all of a sudden looked constipated. A fairy had flown up his ass. "What the fuck?"

"Dean…are you okay?" Sam giggled.

"Yep. All better."

"How are we gonna get there?" Sam asked. All of a sudden Sam got "an urge to hug someone." He darted over to Link.

"Yourtoopreciousforthisworldyourtoopreciousforthisworldyourtoopreciosforthisworld…"

"AHHHHHH, get off me you ass!" Link pushed Sam to the ground and darted away across Hyrule field.

Now Sam and Dean are stuck in the middle of Hyrule field. WHAT WILL THEY DO NEXT?


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: well this is the second chapter, sorry it's so short again, but I thought the last part was a good ending point. Next chapter will be up SOON though.)

DISCLAIMER: omg, I do not own the legend of zelda, supernatural, or ANYTHING.

After Link had left, Sam and Dean started running in circles giggling so loudly that they killed all the creatures in Hyrule field. "Dude..." Dean sat down in the pretty flowers. "Man, I can't wait to get laid by that princess."

"Dean, your an asshole." Sam picked up a convenient bomb that just happened to be right next to him and threw it at Dean. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Look at the pretty colors!"

Dean was still sitting there though, looking greenish. "Sam, why did I just smell...OMG!"

Sam looked around, wondering why he said this. "What dumbass?"

"Look! The '67 CHEVROLET IMPALA is regenerating!" within seconds, the '67 IMPALA was right next to Dean again. Sam skipped over to Dean and giggled. Then, they both got in and Dean stepped on the gas pedal so hard his face almost exploded. Then, out of nowhere, a huge thing appeared in front of them.

"Dean, what's that THING!" Sam started shaking and going pale.

"Aww come on, it just wants to play!" Dean made a kissy face at the thing that looked like a skinless dog. Then, all of a sudden, Link the Hero came and did a FRICKEN MORTAL DRAW ON THE ASSHOLE. He was just about to walk over to the driver's window to talk to Dean when Dean stepped on the gas pedal, turned on Back In Black by AC/DC (A CAR/DEAN'S CAR) (A/N: My friend made that up, not me...just to let you know.) and drove over Link and bounced down the path to Lake Hylia.

Little did they know, they were headed to Lake Hylia. Dean was just getting to singing the second verse when he felt a little weightless. He opened his eyes and saw that Sam had turned white as a sheet. He looked out the front dash. They had jumped off the edge of the cliff and were plunging down into Lake Hylia. When they hit the water, Dean farted and dried all the water up.

"Phew...good thing we didn't die."

"Dean...you killed all those mermaid creatures though!"

"Oh well."

Sam bent down and licked the ground. "I know where we must go next! I can sense a presence of demonic powers at the top of the cliff we just plunged off. Up in THAT HOUSE!" he pointed to a colorful house perched up at the top of the cliff.

Dean just giggled, ripped off his shirt, and crawled on the ground muttering, "we'retrappedwe'retrappedwe'retrapped..."

(A/N: Next time, they'll have to -the rest has been wiped off and is not legible.- )


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Well, here's the third chapter. I don't know how it will turn out, just R&R...)

Sam and Dean walked like macho men over to the house that was in the middle of the now dry Lake Hylia.

"Yo dude!" Dean yelled to the guy sitting outside of the house.

As they neared, the little dude was like, "Hey, you wanna go for a ride in my retarded cannon?"

"Dean I don't know about this..." Sam almost exploded.

"Come on, Sammy, you're never willing to just jump into ANYTHING. If you don't go then I will leave you here with the dead mermaids and this weird little guy with hippie clothes on."

"All right...FINE." a tear slipped down Sam's face. "I'm scared."

"Psht. Don't be. How much is it?" Dean asked the little guy whose name I cannot remember.

"Ten rupees. No hidden fees!"

"Ten what? Dean had gotten his wallet out, which was covered in David Hasslehoff's signature.

"Ten rupees? The Hyrule currency? DUH YOU DUMBASS!"

"Well, soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory." Dean handed him a 100 dollar bill. "That should cover it." He smirked.

"Hey, this is just a piece of paper!" They guy held it up to the sky and frowned. "Not to metion it's thin!"

"If YOU DONT FUCKIN' LET US INTO THAT CANON, I WILL HAVE SAM SUCK YOUR BRAIN OUT!"

"Fine." He looked at Sam and laughed. "Step right in." He glared at Dean, who just sat there, smiling as he walked into the black hole with Sam. The next thing they knew, they were standing among thousands of chickens. One of which was stuck to Sam's face.

"Ahhh! Get it off me, get it OFF MEEEE!" Sam ripped the chicken off his face, and there was now a HUGE glob of bird crap covering his face. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sam started getting really red in the face and let out some of his psychic powers and his eyes turned white and he started foaming at the mouth. Then, he screamed really loud and scary, which made all the chickens blow up. All except one.

It spoke to Sam. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! I am a DEMON! You can't kill me!" The chicken flew out the window, but it's wings had gotten blow off by Sam's breath so it fell down and died.

"Wow." Dean stood there with his mouth open and then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam started shaking his butt in Dean's face. "Oh yeah, Oh yeah...WORK IT DEANY PEENY!"

"Sam...your scaring me." Dean walked over to the door and opened it. "Get out."

"Wh-at?" Sam made a gay look at Dean.

"We have to go find that guy in the green dress. We need some help, and he has to take me to see this 'princess'" Dean all of a sudden went into a spasm and puked some green crap.

"Dean get up and stop acting bulimic." Sam picked up Dean and threw him out the door.

"Fine. Let's go..." And so they went on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Soooooooo, here's the fourth chapter. Heheheheheheehe.)

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond or Hannah Montana. Or zelda.

After Sam and Dean had gone out of the "chicken palace" they went over to a HUGE bridge.

"Woo-eeeeee! Look at that thing!" Dean scratched his face REALLY HARD.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Sam looked at him and whacked him with his jacket which he had taken off to show off his muscles.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Dean looked at Sam. "Race you across!" Dean sped across the bridge. Sam came up to him about halfway across. Since his legs were like ten feet longer than Dean's, he was faster. Out of nowhere, the James Bond theme song played as they were running side by side now.

"AHHHHHH!" Dean fell on his face right before the end and went into the fetal position.

Sam laughed evilly and pointed at Dean. Then he held up his pink I-pod which was still blasting the James Bond theme. "I know how much you think that this song means someone's stalking you!"

Dean just stayed in the fetal position, now sucking his thumb and muttering, "thebritisharecomeingthebritisharecomingthebritisharecomeing..."

"What? You know nothing about history." Sam looked at Dean, turned off his pink I-pod, and Dean got up immediately.

"Did I miss something?" Dean smiled. "Come on Sam, let's GO! Geezer."

"What did you call me?" Sam caught up with Dean who had started walking.

"Nothing." Dean said softly.

So, they walked until night fell. Sam had gotten bored and was dancing to the Hannah Montana soundtrack, singing along of course. Dean just walked along beside him, every now and then he would flex his muscles and moan. They finally saw a village up ahead. They tiptoed through the tulips and ended up in Ordon.

"Hey Sam! This sign says Link's house. What kind of name is Link anyways?"

"Well, why don't you knock on his door and ask him!" Sam wiggled.

Dean picked up a huge rock and threw it through the window. "YO DUDE!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came a loud voice from inside. Seconds later, Link walked out with a bloody face. "Who did this?" He was mad.

"Me!" Dean jumped up and down. "Hey! Your that guy from the field earlier!"

"Yeah...so?" A fairy flew up to Link and healed him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Look at the FAIRY!" Sam's eyes got really big(Like Spongebob when he learns about Santa.) "Can I touch you, little fairy?"

"NO YOU PERVERT!' the fairy squeaked. She zipped away into the woods.

Sam started crying, "Aww, Dean. The fairy called me a pervert."

"It's okay, Samhole."

"Uh, guys?" Link was standing next to them now. "You wanna come inside?"

"Yessssssssssss." Sam's eyes turned black...he was possessed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean saw that Sam's eyes had flashed black, so he screamed and ran around in circles screaming, "CONTATE DAO!"

Sam's voice grew deeper, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and a pink puff of smoke with the face of Hannah Montana flew out and giggled. Then, it flew down through the floor. Back to hell where it belonged.

"What the-" Link looked dazed and confused.

"That...was the ultimate demon. Hannah Montana had possessed poor Sammy..." Dean wiggled his butt and settled down in the grass.

"Can you guys leave? Zelda's here and we're kinda...busy." Link fidgeted.

"What are you saying?" Dean stood up. "Who's Zelda?"

"Uh...the princess."

"OHHHHHHHH, so the little green kid and the princess are having some hardcore sex, eh?"

"Um, no. we're just...playing."

"Hehe. Just what kids are supposed to be doing." Dean walked up to Link's door and burst inside with his shirt off. He saw a girl sitting in front of the fire.

"Yo!" Dean walked up to her. She was holing a cup of hot chocolate.

"What the hell?! LINK! HELP ME! THERE'S A DEMENTED SHIRTLESS GUY IN HERE!"

Link burst in the door. "Hey!" He picked up Dean and threw him out the door. "Stay out!"

When Dean landed on the ground, he had landed right next to Sam, who was sucking on a tree.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean stood up and wiped off his pants and put his shirt back on.

"I'm wicked hungry..." Sam stopped though, looking embarrassed. Then he looked like he was gonna explode. He ran up to Link's house door and knocked on it just like he knocked on Dean's hotel room door in _Heart _when it is played in fast motion, only faster.

"Go away asses!" Link screamed like a girl really, really loud.

Sam looked around, scared, and ran behind a tree. Dean heard some farting sounds, and when Sam came back out, he was red and his face looked slightly bigger.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"False alarm." Sam straightened up.

"Well, let's go back to the field. Maybe we can find some chicks."

"NOOOOO! Smaller versions of chickens! They get EVERYWHERE Dean!"

"Exactly." Dean all of a sudden grew a mustache. "How do I look?"

"Like a RE!" Sam ripped the mustache off, making Dean bleed.

"OWWWWWWWWW! What the-" he was cut off by a sound that was REALLY SCARY. A huge bird swooped down and grabbed both of them.

They ended up at Snowpeak. Dean and Sam looked around like little girls who had just gotten their lollipops taken away. "Wh-where are we?" Sam said, looking around. All of a sudden, the '67 IMPALA flew down right in front of them, only it had huge, monster truck wheels and it was like 390 feet off the ground.

"Woo-hoo!" Dean flew up to the drivers door with his awesome jedi powers, and Sam used his Psychic powers to blow himself up into his seat.

"Let's roll!" screamed Dean, causing a huge avalanche.

"Uh-oh." Sam called, making his face look green.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean! A fucking avalanche!" Sam screamed really high pitched.

"I know! Shut up!" Dean stepped on the gas, and the 1967 CHEVROLET IMPALA went into light speed. They couldn't see where they were going, so they just waited it out. When the '67 IMPALA stopped, Dean heard Sam whimpering.

"I wet myself..." Sam blew on his pants and it was dry in seconds.

Dean just sat there for a moment before getting out. Sam got out too, and he looked around like he was a retard. "Where are we this time?" Sam commented.

"It looks like a desert." Dean scratched his chin and looked up at the sun. "AHH! MY EYES!"

Sam threw some yellowish water on Dean's eyes. "There. Better?"

"Sam, what was that stuff?" Dean looked disgusted.

Sam was about to answer but he was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind him. It was Link.

"Hey! It's freaky green dude!" Dean said as he turned around.

Sam was about to hug Link again, but Link drew his sword and threatened him. "Stay back, you freaks." Link was about to leave, but Dean spoke up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean's tone was maddened. "You're not just going to leave us here alone, are you?"

"Well, that's what I was planning on doing." Link smirked.

"Well aren't you a little weasel!" Dean stepped forward, threatening Link.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have special Triforce powers."

"Does it look like I care?" Dean was now very close to him. Link all of a sudden played a jedi mind trick on him, making him just sit there giggling like a baby. Drool flowed out of Dean's mouth in long strings., and his eyes were WICKED huge. Link stayed for a moment before he ran off towards a really weird looking place with poles sticking out of the ground around it.

Sam walked over to Dean, who was now sitting on the ground, looking dazed. "Dean?" Sam touched Dean's shoulder. "DEAN?"

Dean jumped. "Wh-what happened?" Dean got up slowly so he wouldn't explode. "Hey. Where's the '67 CHEVROLET IMPALA?" They both looked around. "Hey, I think I see it WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over there." Dean pointed all the way across the desert to a black speck. "Is it just me, or is it getting bigger?"

"I see it too!" Sam squinted and screamed, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US!" Sam darted to the left, but he didn't get far because he fell on his face. He had tripped over Dean, who had fallen on his face.

Out of nowhere, Link appeared with his iron boots on and grabbed the '67 CHEVROLET IMPALA, stopping it right in front of the pile of "Winchesters."

Sam got up off of Dean and rubbed his ass. "Ow." He looked at Link. "Hey, thank's for saving us from a violent death."

Dean got up, reached his hand down his pants, pulled out tons of sand, and drooled some blood. "Yeah...thanks..." Dean started walking over to Link. "Food, water... ATMOSPHERE!" He screamed, causing parts of his face to pop. "Ow." He curled up and started shrinking.

"What the..." Sam ran over to Link and jumped up in his arms.

Link dropped him, mumbled something, and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam laid there on the ground where Link had dropped him, staring at Dean. Luckily he was back to normal now.

"Dean? I see dead people." Sam commented blandly.

"Riiiight." Dean just closed his eyes and ate some sand. Just then, both of them fell through the sand, screaming like girls. Well, at least, Sam was. So, they ended up in the middle of the woods. They, of course, didn't know it was the Sacred Realm.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean said getting up off the ground and twitching violently. 

"Yes?" Sam asked eating a leaf.

"What just happened?"

"Well, I think a demon pushed us through the ground." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Pshh, yeah right." That was when they saw a figure sitting on a stump in the distance. "Hey, who's that?" Dean began running to where the figure was, but fell. His shoelaces were tied together. "Hey! What the hell?"

Sam's green eyes got really big. "I got bored and tied them together!" 

"Okaaaaay?" Dean untied them and continued running towards the figure. When he reached it, with Sam close behind, he saw that it was Link. Link had seen them first.

"Hey guys." Link stated with a hint of caution in his voice.

Dean roughly patted him on the back, making Link grunt loudly. "Wassup buddy!" Dean tried to sound like Spongebob, but failed. "Are you a goofy goober?" Dean bounced up and down, beginning to sing the song.

"What the fuck!" Link cut him off abruptly. "First of all, I'm not your buddy. Second, I have no idea what a goofy goober is." Dean looked at him incredulously.

"Sam!" He turned around to see that Sam was also looking at Link like he was crazy. "Bring it!"

Sam pulled out a huge T.V. from inside his pants and plugged it into his butt. Then, he placed the Spongebob Movie into the DVD player and clicked play. All of a sudden, the Goofy Goober song blasted from the speakers, making Link's cap fly off his head. All three of them were clinging to the nearest tree. 

"Sam! Turn it down!" Dean screamed. Sam reached down his pants and fumbled with something. The sound finally went down and when the Winchester brothers looked at Link, he was shaking behind the stump he had been sitting on.

"What. The. FUCK!" Link screamed from behind the stump.

"You can come out now and finish watching this with us!" Dean yelled.

Link peeked out from behind the stump, and seeing that it was safe, he plopped himself on the stump and began watching.

"Hey Dean, got any popcorn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, gimme a sec." Dean started pooping out popcorn. Sam began eating a TON of it, but Link just looked disgusted.

"Say, this is pretty cool." Link commented on the movie.

"You bet! Samhole and I love Spongebob."

"And we're both Goofy Goobers!" Sam giggled.

So, Link, Sam, and Dean all sat there watching Spongebob. They didn't realize they had basically attracted almost everyone in Hyrule, and you know what that means. PARTY!


End file.
